


剧场包厢

by zisusulu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisusulu/pseuds/zisusulu
Summary: *A3后灭霸被击退。*全员存活。*Thor和Tony从A1开始的恋人。*16年Thor消失后Tony和Stephen开展一段新感情。





	剧场包厢

Tony翻阅着详细的交响乐团说明及乐章，他很少听交响乐，要不是与有高雅爱好的奇异博士约会，他大概一辈子也不会迈进剧院——毕竟家里用全息投影，不论看歌剧交响乐电影芭蕾舞，都比跑出来强，何况还能干点让人开心的事，也不用穿的这样正式。  
荧光黄的墨镜，浅灰色西装，米色衬衫，搭配海军蓝的蝴蝶领结，Tony其实不喜欢浅色的衣服，深色更符合他霸道总裁的身份，但这是Stephen特意为他买的，据说还捏了三周气球才挣到的钱，不能辜负他的好意。  
脖子上的领结箍住他的脖子，Tony用手往外拉了拉，让呼吸变得更顺畅。  
一只手拂上他的后颈，缓慢温柔地按摩他酸痛的脖颈，却下了暗劲，制止他解开领结。不得不平静下来，Tony放下手，他不想挑衅对方——谁知道看起来温文尔雅的奇异博士兴致来了会干什么——手的主人冲他一笑，奇异博士的唇凑到他耳边，呼出的热气让他不禁往后缩了缩。  
“不舒服，嗯？”  
低沉的声音闪电一般划过Tony的脊背。对方看进他的双眼，拥有不同颜色的瞳孔，一蓝一绿，Tony能在那双漂亮的眼睛里看到自己的影子。今天奇异博士恢复了他曾经纽约精英的打扮，纯黑色的燕尾服，白色衬衣，和Tony领结同款颜色面料的领带，西装上衣里还复古地装着折叠好的丝质手帕——除了那个看似正经的山羊胡子，截然从前的Strange医生。燕尾服以贴身的剪裁勾勒出法师精瘦有力的腰身，Tony脑袋一热，他想起了这具健美身体内蕴含的力量，不由咂舌。过去半个月他天天沉溺于此。  
“怎么会！我也是上流人士，这种场合没少来。”不认输地反驳。  
“哦，我以为你更愿意在家吃汉堡看录像。”  
……不是陪你才不来呢。  
“呃，Thor说他在阿斯加德有皇室剧团，正好这个交响乐团水平也不差，不能丢地球人地脸面，这不才来的嘛！”  
Stephen看他口是心非地在沙发座位上挪动两下，宠溺地摸了摸对方的下巴，胡子蹭过手指，留下针尖般的触感。  
“说起Thor，他怎么还没到？”Stephen看了眼手表，“还有5分钟。”  
“他从挪威抡锤子飞行，跨越大西洋，没那么快的。”Tony找了个舒适的姿势，瘫坐在沙发里，却不想被奇异博士拉到怀里，他认命地放弃挣扎。两个人虽然拥有一张宽大的座位，却挤在角落，露出大半空间。  
Thor在奇异博士准备偷第三个吻的时候走进包厢，没有穿他戏服一般的雷神战袍，短发Thor硬朗的面容在剧院昏暗的灯光中，满是久别重逢的喜悦；标准的黑色三件套，丝绸质感的纯白色衬衫，手工廓形西装，衬出阿斯加德之主强壮坚实的伟岸身躯，对方超过两米的一双大长腿被包裹在黑色羊毛帖服的西裤里面，搭配光亮的尖头皮鞋，雕塑般挺拔无比的男神，脸上却带着真挚的笑容，让Tony看到的时候忍不住咽了口口水。  
Stephen挑了挑眉，他不认为情敌能比自己更好看，现在这个情形是不得已为之的结果，Tony没办法在他们两人当中做出选择，他自信Tony看上自己的绝不仅仅是什么Alpha Male的身体，更多还是精神上的契合。  
Tony这个肤浅的家伙，被Thor脸蛋和身材迷的神魂颠倒。Stephen自动忽略了两人超过5年的感情。  
Thor一来就把沙发整个占满，他在Stephen想心事的时候一把抓过钢铁侠。“想我吗？”Thor的低音炮，并列在Tony最爱声音排行榜第一名，在雷神怀里深吸一口气，林间松木伴随着草地和海洋气味，犹如清冽地北欧寒风扑面而来，“Oh, My Thor！Every second.”Tony在他怀里眨巴着蜜糖色的大眼睛，呼出爱恋的情话。Thor只觉得下腹一热，不由分说，在那主动凑上蜜一样的嘴唇，凶残地压上自己的嘴唇，掠夺他多汁的舌头。  
Stephen怀中一凉。最近Thor在挪威重建阿斯加德，这次一走就是半个月，他得以独享Tony。现在贸然被夺走心上人，虽然时有发生，但Stephen不认为自己能轻易接受这种事。半个月没人打扰，他得以发现和创造出很多Tony新的敏感点，当然不能示弱。他抬起Tony的双腿，放在自己腿上，一点点向上抚摸，从脚踝到小腿，从小腿到大腿，从大腿到他一碰就畏缩的侧腰。Stephen附身用嘴拉下了Tony的裤链，Tony瞥到他灰白的双鬓在自己大腿间动作，天知道他有多爱奇异博士的Double Face，平时一本正经的至尊法师，在这种时候总是透出色气满满的味道，让Tony激动的不住颤抖。皮带还没解开，裤链中透出白色内裤和里面包裹的东西，Stephen舔上周围薄薄的面料，不时触碰到他的阴茎，看那根东西一点点浸染将白色内裤染成湿润的颜色。  
Thor把Tony衬衣下摆扯出来，手揽上他的胸口，勾弄他敏感至极的乳头。细细捏了捏，用食指和拇指拨弄凸起，渐渐指尖用力，反复碾压，直到破皮蹭出血丝。  
被人上下其手的钢铁侠强压下要溢出喉咙的呻吟，一波波酥麻从下身和胸口传来，他甚至没有办法大口喘气，嘴里满是阿斯加德国王肆虐的气息，Tony忍不住渗出生理眼泪。  
Thor爱恋地吻去他墨镜边流出的泪水，Tony得以呼吸。剧场里封闭的环境，古龙水和脂粉味挥散不掉。即便如此，他也觉得那空气十分新鲜。  
音乐会已经开始，弦乐干净悦耳的声音在Tony耳边荡漾，他却只听到乐曲里混杂着激情和欲望。  
两个霸道的男人互相使了个眼色，他们在情欲上头的时候会放下成见，一致对外。作为外的Tony往往会被操的几天下不来床。  
Tony被禁箍在沙发的扶手上，他的裤子刚刚被奇异博士脱掉，裸露的双腿在空气中被剧院过低的气温笼罩，好在博士用自己的身体提供了必要的温暖。他跪在Tony的身侧，俯身覆盖住钢铁侠的下半身，双手捏紧浑圆的臀部，低头舔上Tony的阴茎，将铃口透明的液体舔干，再用唾液浸湿整个柱身，从上至下，直到囊袋也被裹满液体，那些润滑的触感让口交来的更为顺利，Stephen把注意力全部放在Tony阴茎上爆裂出的青色血管，利用舌头柔润的接触，让原本轻微的颤动变得愈发积极。  
Thor跪在扶手外侧，反方向与Tony接吻，雷神的胸腔轰鸣着他野性凶猛的味道，他一把拽掉蝴蝶领结，扯开白色西装，双手覆盖上Tony麻织衬衣，一颗扣子一颗扣子解开，暴露出钢铁侠胸口曾经装着反应堆的旧伤口，还有遍及全身的粉色吻痕。Thor不满地瞪了二流法师一眼，急不可待地制造起自己的印记。  
“唔……啊……嗯……”两个人的亲吻下，平时手段高明，为人强硬的钢铁侠，此刻酥软的像一滩水，墨镜被呼出的蒸气遮盖，脸颊上胡子也掩饰不住地泛红，Stark总裁全身流露出让人肆意虐待的淫荡妩媚，搭配他灵动俊美的脸庞，没有一点不相衬，这个反差感极大的男人，让阿斯加德国王和至尊法师都拒绝放手。  
Stephen拿出随身携带的润滑剂，他用两根手指沾满液体，伸入Tony前不久才被他清理过的后穴，蠕动的肠壁指引手指往深处探去，吮吸着期待更多。法师饶有兴致地用指甲搔刮内壁，转动揉拧小穴里的皱褶，在不经意间增加一根手指，模拟抽插的姿势干着小穴，穴口的颜色越变越红，像要燃烧起来似的，Tony发出的呻吟，全都被Thor的深吻堵在喉咙里。  
Tony被翻了个身，四肢支撑在沙发上，一只腿被奇异博士架在胳膊上；半挂在身上的西装和衬衣把上身勒紧，双肩和脊背上到处绽开红色樱桃，他的头被Thor抬起，虽然闭着眼，也能闻到一根巨大的阴茎在自己脸颊磨蹭，Tony的意识让他主动打开自己，张开前后两张嘴，迎接他的爱人们。  
Stephen将自己深深埋进Tony体内的同时，Thor也让自己陷入Tony的深喉，两个男人不约而同发出满意的感叹。  
“嗯……”  
双重低音炮在Tony前后响起，带来极度的听觉刺激，Tony觉得自己大概是世界之神，才能霸占两个最美好的复仇者，他忍不住先射了出来，精液在他大腿上、沙发上铺开，前后两个小嘴在射精后迅速软下来，带给爱人们最舒适的两个甬道，Stephen和Thor在他放松的那一刻，默契地一同抽插起来，前后颠簸，以让人舒适的节奏，一下一下撞击进钢铁侠身体的最深处。  
“Tony。”  
“吾爱。”  
“唔……唔嗯……唔……唔……”  
Tony口中溢出大量津液，润滑效应本应让他更易取悦嘴里的小雷神，但是Stephen在他身后不断刺激前列腺，阴茎摩擦肠道给他带来强烈的不真实感，这种类似灵魂出窍的感觉，密集爬满了大脑皮层的每一个角落，体现出来的结果是，他嘴里本能的吮吸变成了停滞的僵硬，Thor作为神子，非同一般粗长的阴茎，让Tony十分不适应，虽然已经吃了无数去，吞进去不知道多少雷神的精华，每次含住它时，Tony都有种含了根枪管，即将要被射死的濒死感。  
Thor用一只手卡住他的下颌，Tony立刻听到自己耳下传来骨骼间摩擦的卡嚓声，身前阿斯加德人固定他的脑袋成45度角，让自己能顺利抽插的同时，也让Tony蜜糖色的精致大眼睛能被自己欣赏。  
“甜心，让我看看你的眼睛。”他深沉的语调就像咒语一般，Tony在他的蛊惑下，努力睁开眼，Thor被他眼神中求助的脆弱神情打动，抬手抚摸钢铁侠恍惚的眉眼。在下一刻，那双眼睛痛苦地再次闭紧，Thor狠狠瞪着奇异博士，法师不甘示弱地瞪了回来，下身又是一顶，钢铁侠被塞满的嘴角渗出多余的口水，还有止不住的呻吟。  
“呜呜呜……嗯唔……嗯……唔……呜呜……”  
Tony嘶哑的哭声就像是春药，法师和神子的神经一秒崩溃，放弃对峙，在Tony前后的小嘴里奋勇驰骋。  
钢铁侠本人，在双重攻击下，腰身越来越软，他觉得全身骨头都在那两个男人的抽插操干下震裂，碎片刺进五脏六腑，血管里循环的不再是血液或者氧气，而是叫嚣着再来更多的欲望。激情的泪水不住地顺着脸颊滚落。  
“呜呜……唔呜……嗯……”  
终于，Thor和Stephen心有灵犀地同时射出来，两股精液射进Tony的肠道内、胃袋里，一路灼烧着，似乎在体内连成一条直线，串起Tony被两重操干劈裂的身体碎片。Tony第二次射精，已经少了很多，他的阴茎迅速疲软，似乎和主人一样，困倦地期待睡眠。  
Tony转身躺在沙发上喘气，听觉似乎回了来，刚刚被雷神占住嘴，声音应该没有过于明显，否则虽然身处隐秘包厢，但是面对舞台是敞开的状态，还是有被人发现的可能。  
交响乐现在应该进入第三乐章，时间已经过去一大半。  
Tony双腿被操的软软摊在身体两侧， 还来不及伸直，Thor绕过沙发，欺身上前，顺着小穴中丰盈的汁液插了进去，不留一丝缝隙，Stephen的精液被挤了出来，两人结合的地方只有淫水蔓延，浸染了身下的沙发。雷神飞快操干Tony的小穴，龟头在肠道中搏击般攻打着钢铁侠的敏感点，Tony感觉自己的后穴愈发麻木，他抬起昏昏沉沉的眼皮，转头试图捕捉周围的动静，却看到奇异博士坐在沙发边缘，把自己也硬起来的阴茎抵着他的嘴角，那上面还有刚才射出的精液。Tony张嘴含了进去，火热的阴茎在他口中又涨大了一圈，他用力让喉咙撑开，更好迎接法师在他口中的推挤。  
就着Tony躺在沙发上的姿势，两个男人交换位置，充分利用了上一轮留下的润滑，再次操干了那张相对陌生地小嘴。Tony很想把他们推开，他要休息，这比在实验室通宵两个晚上还累，可他的爱人们不想放过他。出于本能的控制欲，让Thor和Stephen放弃理智，他们用一抽一送的猛烈顶撞，把Tony的身体深深嵌入沙发里。Thor抽出粗长的阴茎，带出后穴泛白的嫩肉，复而抓着钢铁侠的臀肉，再次残忍整根钉入，如此反复多次，把Tony操的直翻白眼。他长期被两个人调教出的敏感身体，在此刻也依然不忘记用力吮吸法师的巨棒，Stephen温柔拨拉开Tony的头发，一面严酷地连根干进他的口中，温暖柔软的口腔，被捣弄的发出滋滋水声。  
第二次射精来的异常漫长，Tony觉得自己快被撑破，体内可以破茧产成虫了，随着时间一秒一秒过去，他依稀听到音乐进入第四乐章，很快就要到中场休息，倒是他们这里就再也没有交响乐的掩盖，明天的头条估计会被他淫荡下流的照片铺满吧。这么想着，Tony尝试找回自己两张嘴的意识，转动逼仄在角落里的舌头，收缩身下湿软的甬道。也许是抽插的时间足够长，那两个人果然在他的催化下又射了他一身的精液。至于钢铁侠本人，可怜巴巴的阴茎抽搐着，已经射不出来什么。  
刚想合眼沉睡，还没等他反应过来，Thor把Tony抱了起来，Stephen从后面搂上Tony的腰，两个人一前一后，把钢铁侠禁锢在中间。夹层中的某人瞬间明白了他们的意思，Tony立刻用剩余所有力量挣扎起来。  
“不不不！不要在这里！不要……唔唔……”  
“嘘！你想被人围观吗？”Stephen从身后捂住他的嘴，恐惧的哭喊马上变成了小动物的哀鸣。  
Thor低声笑着，“吾爱你的喜好还挺特别。”一边努力开拓Tony下身的小穴，这个过程需要十分小心，Tony不再年轻，任何激烈的性事都有可能留下不友好的伤病。比他更了解人体的Strange医生也伸进手指。之前两个人射进去的精液太多，多到即使放进四根手指，也甚感逼仄。  
第四乐章很快结束，舞台上的音乐家纷纷停下乐器，在掌声暴动前几秒的寂静，Tony觉得有几个世纪那么长，那两个混蛋就在最后一个乐符停止的一刻插入了两根狰狞阴茎，龟头争先恐后地挤入Tony后穴，呻吟和尖叫就在嘴边，Tony狠狠咬住下唇，不让一丝声音渗出。  
3、  
2、  
1。  
掌声雷动的同时，钢铁侠娇喘的浪叫终于忍不住逸出，再晚一秒，在场的纽约上层人士就都能看到Tony Stark被钉在两根队友阴茎上的香艳画面。Tony在被精液填满的大脑中庆幸自己天才的智商依旧能算准时机。  
在性爱中不使用超能力和法术，是他们早年的约定。Stephen在掌声结束前，就让包厢进入镜面世界。  
“巫师你犯规。”  
“你有暴露癖，我和Tony没有。”  
Thor不再跟他耍嘴皮子，他加快了抽插的频率，动作之激烈，让法师的分身往外滑出了很多。  
Stephen心里骂他幼稚，一样加快速度。  
两个人在Tony体内爆发潜力，操干进肠道深处。  
似乎是觉得这样还不够刺激，雷神和法师默契地拔出阴茎。突如其来的空虚让Tony失落无比，他哼哼着睁大眼睛。  
“嗯……还要……别停啊……啊啊！”  
又被最大限度捅开的快感，一波波传至大脑，Tony失去焦距，他眼前模糊一片，后穴传来高潮迭起，身上不同的位置也被前后两个人照顾到，青黑色的掐痕、红紫色的吻痕、棕黄色的牙印，瘙痒与疼痛并存，受不了汹涌如潮的快感Tony眼角发红，墨镜上乱七八糟什么体液都有，迷离的面貌和极力伸长的脖颈，让雷神和法师不由自主一前一后咬住Tony的颈项，纷纷喷射最后的精华，尽数射进钢铁侠体内。两根阴茎着实过于粗大，即使射精后也依旧堵的Tony的小穴没流出任何东西。  
两头公狮。  
Tony昏迷前只剩这个念头。

【完】

 

朋友，锤/奇异/铁的安利，吃吗？


End file.
